An Isolated Vacation
by 3ninjafan
Summary: COMPLETED STORY! It's Spring Break! And the boys are ready to have fun! But their plans are soon interrupted when an enemy from their past threatens to ruin it all. Will the boys be able to stand against this villain once more?
1. Prologue

Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my second 3 ninjas fanficiton. I'm still a bit new to this, so please give me constructive criticism along the way. I really want to improve so that you enjoy what you read. _**Please Read and Review!**_

The following story takes place sometime after Three Ninjas Knuckle Up. The following characters are played as follows. Try to bare with the ages of the boys. I just gave it a guess.

Rocky – **Michael Treanor (15)**

Colt – **Max Elliot Slade (14)**

Tum Tum – **Chad Power (11)**

**I do not own the 3 ninjas in any way shape or form. Though this story was originally MY idea.**

Please enjoy!


	2. Punishment

The opening scene takes place with Colt and his parents in the living room. Colt had just gotten into trouble in school again for fighting, and now he is in an argument with his father (Samuel). Jessica (the mother) is sitting on the couch just observing the argument taking place.

Samuel: "Getting into another fight Jeffery?! This is the 3rd one that you've had this school year! What is the matter with you?!"

Colt: "But dad THEY started it! It wasn't even my fault!"

Samuel: "Yep you're right. It's not your fault. That kid's bruises just appeared on his face, and then blamed you for them." He said sarcastically.

Colt let out a sigh of aggravation and then continued.

Colt: "I'm telling you dad. He was making fun of me! I'm tired of his…"

His father raised his finger to him to keep him talking any further.

Samuel: "I don't wanna hear it! How many times have I told you about your temper? Your mother and I raised you better than that!"

Colt: "So you're just gonna to take their side?! You don't even believe me?!"

His father calmed his tone, but Colt could tell that he was still frustrated.

Samuel: "Look son. You can't always get into a fight when you get angry. Just ignore the teasing and walk away. Be more like your older brother."

Colt: "Here we go again."

His tone went back up again.

Samuel: "And that smart mouth of yours could use some adjusting too."

Colt: "Look. I beat up that jerk because he had it coming. I would have taught him even more of a lesson if the teacher hadn't broken us up!"

His father looked at him as if he were crazy.

Samuel: "Were you even listening to me just now?"

Colt: "_Like I ever…" _He said under his breath.

Samuel: "I heard that!! Just go to your room! You're grounded until I say otherwise!"

Colt: "But Dad! What about Spring Break?!"

Samuel: "You can use the time off to really think about what you're doing with your life."

Colt: "Mom!?"

Jessica: "You heard your father. Up to your room now."

Colt stormed out of the living room and stomped up the stairs. He then slammed the door to the room he shared with his two brothers and hopped on to the top bunk of the bed he shared with his younger brother. Tum Tum was taking an early nap until he felt the bed shake from Colt hopping on it so hard. He even heard Colt mumble a few things under his breath as well. Tum rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed.

Tum Tum: "I'm awake now. Are you happy?" He said letting out a yawn afterwards.

Colt: "Sorry Tum. I didn't see you there. Go back to sleep."

Tum Tum: "What's wrong with you anyway?"

Colt let out a sigh.

Colt: "…I'm grounded."

Tum Tum: "What happened this time?"

Colt: "That punk Darren got on my last nerve today, so I beat the snot out of him."

Tum Tum: "What?! You're grounded because of that?! You did the school a favor! They should be giving you an award!"

Colt laughed a little bit. Even though he found his little brother annoying at times, he still always had a way of making him laugh.

Tum Tum: "Were you suspended?"

Colt: "Nope. They let me off with a warning this time because they know that Darren is a pain in the butt too, but I wasn't so lucky with dad."

Tum Tum: "What about Spring Break? Aren't we supposed to visit Jo and hangout while staying with Grandpa? What about that?"

Colt: "I don't know. I might not even be going…This sucks."

There was a short silence.

Colt: "Tum Tum?"

Tum Tum: "Yeah?"

Colt: "Why doesn't anyone care about me?"

Tum Tum: "Huh?"

Colt: "I mean…it's like the whole world is always against me. Dad's always ashamed of me. Mom doesn't understand me. I get picked on just for being different. Not to mention always being compared to Rocky. I don't even have many real friends."

Tum Tum: "What about me?"

Colt: "You don't count."

Tum Tum: "Well…I think you're cool. Rocky's a great person to talk to and have conversations with, but you and I always joke around. Tormenting Rocky along with you is priceless. I'd be bored stiff without you around here."

Colt: "Well I'm glad you like me that way."

Tum Tum: "Can't you and dad just talk it over?"

Colt: "It's just not that easy Tum. He just doesn't get me, and…"

At that moment Rocky entered the room.

Rocky: "Hey guys."

Colt: "You're awfully cheerful. What's up with you?"

Rocky: "Hello? One more day until Spring Break! It's going to be awesome!"

Colt: "Oh..."

Rocky: "We get to stay with grandpa and on top of that, Jo is willing to let us spend the whole weekend with her and her parents!"

Tum Tum's eyes widened and he tried to make hand signals to Rocky to make him stop talking, but Rocky didn't see him.

Rocky: "Jo's dad even offered to take us to a few amusement parks including Disney Land! Wow we've never been there before huh?!"

Tum Tum smacked his own forehead and sighed. Colt made an angry face and turned on his bed so that he was now facing the wall.

Colt: "Well you can kindly count me out."

Rocky: "What? Why?"

Tum Tum: "He was grounded for beating up that bully Darren."

Rocky: "Man. Talk about bad timing. Sorry Colt."

Rocky walked over to the bunk bed and tapped Colt's shoulder. Colt turned around to face him.

Rocky: "Hey um…I'll try talking to dad for you. Maybe I can get him to postpone your punishment until after we all get back from break. It won't be as much fun without you."

Colt: "Rocky you sound like some kind of lawyer or something." He laughed.

Rocky: "Do you want my help or not? I'll talk to him after dinner tonight."

Colt: "Thanks Rocky."

Dinner was pretty awkward that night. Colt hadn't looked up from his plate once to look at his parents. He had finished dinner quicker than he usually would, and was the first to leave the table. Tum Tum's attitude hadn't changed because by this time he was asking for thirds. Samuel was quiet as well, but he would occasionally speak to answer his wife's questions about his day. Jessica was trying to break the awkward silence by starting a few conversations, but they would only end after a few sentences. She knew that nobody wanted to talk and it upset her, but she didn't let it show. Rocky just observed everyone's actions while he ate. He was just thinking about what he would say to his dad about letting Colt off of the hook. A few minutes later, everyone had finished their dinners.

Rocky: "Hey Dad. Can I talk to you in private?"

Samuel: "Sure son. Just come into my office."

Rocky followed Samuel into his office, and he closed the door behind him. He made sure to clear his desk of any paper work, so Rocky would know that he had his full attention.

Samuel: "Ok Sam. What is it that you want to talk about?"

Rocky: "Well it's about Colt?"

Samuel: "What about him?"

Rocky: "Um. Could you let him off of the hook this time? I'm sure that he's sorry for what he's done, and he's willing to make up for it."

Samuel: "No. He's got to learn to control himself, and on top of that learn to respect others. Did Jeffery put you up to this?"

Rocky: "No sir. I came on my own. He had nothing to do with this."

Samuel: "Why do you want me to lift his punishment? If I do, he won't learn anything."

Rocky: "Well…It's just that if you make Colt stay here while Tum Tum and I are with grandpa, it wouldn't be the same. We wouldn't have as much fun without him, especially Tum…It would almost be like you're punishing all of us too."

There was a silence as Samuel studied his eldest son's eyes carefully.

Samuel: "I see your point. Alright…he can go."

Rocky: "REALLY! Thanks dad!"

Samuel: "Under one condition."

Rocky: "What's that?"

Samuel: "His chores will be doubled for two weeks when he gets back, and if I hear about one bad thing happening from him while you are all there, he's grounded for two weeks. Got it?"

Rocky: "Double chores for one week." He bargained.

Samuel couldn't believe how dedicated he was to his brother. Bargaining was the last thing that he would see Rocky doing when it came to Colt's punishment.

Samuel: "…Alright one week."

Rocky: "Alright! Don't worry. Colt will behave. I know he will. Thanks so much dad!"

He excitedly ran out of his father's office and then upstairs to his room where Colt was waiting.

Colt and Tum Tum were in their room. Colt was lying on his bed reading a comic book, and Tum was playing the Nintendo. Rocky soon came into the door. Colt threw down his comic and sat up. He looked straight at Rocky.

Colt: "Well…what did he say?"

A smirk appeared across Rocky's face.

Colt: "Rocky…are you saying that…"

Rocky: "Yep…you're going with us!"

Colt hopped off of the top bunk and hugged his older brother from the good news.

Colt: "Oh sweet! Rocky I owe you one!"

Rocky: "But! There are a few conditions." He added.

Colt: "What are they?"

Rocky: "Well you'll be grounded when if start any trouble while were there, and you will have double the chores for a week. Dad originally said two weeks, but I was able to bump it down to one." He boasted.

Colt: "Dude whatever! It's SO worth it!"

Rocky: "Well I'm glad you took that well!" He laughed.

Tum Tum: "So Colt's not going to be left here? That's awesome!"

They heard their mother call them from downstairs.

Mom: "Boys?! It's time for bed! You still have school tomorrow!"

Rocky: "Ok mom! Goodnight!"

**End of Chapter.**

Please Review and let me know what you think so far. I'm trying my very best to improve on my writing. This is my second Fan Fiction ever written.


	3. Telling the News

The school bell had finally rung ending the day, and students came flocking out of the doors cheering. Everyone had exciting plans for their Spring Breaks. Rocky was the first to come out. He decided to wait by the front gate for his brothers. While he was waiting, he heard a familiar voice call him.

??: "Hey Rocky!"

Rocky turned around to see that it was Emily running towards him with a smile.

Rocky: "Hey Emily."

Emily: "Well aren't you going to head home? We should ride our bikes together again."

Rocky: "Yeah I will. I'm just waiting for my brothers…Oh! Here they come now."

Colt was walking towards them with Tum Tum following behind.

Colt: "Alright we're ready. Hey Em."

Emily: "Hi guys."

Tum Tum: "So Rocky's going to ride home with his _girlfriend _today?!" He teased.

Rocky's face turned red, and Emily tried to hold back a laugh. Colt just laughed out loud right along with Tum Tum.

Rocky: "Shut up!" He rolled his eyes. "Ugh…let's just go."

The four began to ride their bikes home from school.

Rocky: "So Emily. What are you doing for Spring Break?"

Emily: "Well. My parents and I are going to go see my uncle and aunt along with my cousins in Orlando, Florida. It's a great vacation spot. We're going to fly down there tomorrow and stay there for about a week. What about you guys?"

Colt: "We're just going to our grandpa's cabin."

Rocky: "We're also going to spend the weekend with Jo's family there."

Tum Tum: "Yeah! It's gonna be so much fun!"

Emily: "Well it's good to see that you have plans. Aww! I wish you guys could come with me! You'd love it in Florida!"

Rocky: "Hey. Maybe we all could go next year!"

Tum Tum: "Yeah that would be cool!"

Emily: "Yeah maybe we could. I'll talk to my parents about it and see what they think." She smiled.

Colt: "Please do."

The four had finally made it to their block, and Emily had ridden off to her house.

Emily: "See you guys later. Have a good Spring Break!"

Rocky: "You too Em. Bye!"

The boys pulled their bikes in to see their father's car sitting in the driveway.

Colt: "Wow. Dad is actually home early."

They put their bikes in the garage and then entered the house. They then heard their father's voice call them.

Samuel: "Sam, Jeffery, Michael! I need you guys down in the living room! Your mother and I need to talk to you!"

Colt: "Whatever it is, I swear I had nothing to do with it Rock!" He said in a panic.

Rocky: "Chill Colt. Dad doesn't sound angry."

Tum Tum: "It's probably not even important."

Rocky: "And I doubt that too. Let's just go."

The 3 boys walked into the living room to see their parents sitting on the couch.

Samuel: "Have a seat boys. There's something important that we need to tell you."

All three of them sat down and quietly waited for the news.

Samuel: "Okay guys. I know that you have been looking forward to having this Spring Break with your grandpa, and I was looking forward to you guys having a great time as well."

Rocky: '_I don't like where this is going.'_ He thought.

Their dad let out a sigh.

Samuel: "I'm afraid that you can't go to Mori's cabin for break."

Tum Tum: "But why? We didn't do anything wrong did we?"

Samuel: "Of course not son. It's the reason that you can't go is the part that worries me."

Jessica reached for her husbands hand and grabbed it. She knew what the news was going to be, and she didn't like it one bit.

Samuel: "I've just received word that Snyder had escaped from prison less than 24 hours ago."

There was a dead silence in the room. Nobody knew what to say. What would they say? Their father just continued.

Samuel: "Look boys. I'm going to try and be straightforward with you on this. Snyder may come after you three for what happened to him. So you're not safe here. Your mother and I have decided to send you somewhere where Snyder won't find you so easily."

Tum Tum and Colt looked at each other then at Rocky.

Rocky: "Where are we going?"

Samuel: "I was able to get you guys a cabin up in the mountains. You leave for the cabin tomorrow. You're going to stay up there until we find Snyder. I'm also going to be in the search team."

The boys remained silent.

Samuel: "Mori is going to come down here and stay with your mother. I feel uneasy leaving her alone at a time like this. I promise that I will do everything I possibly can to find him, so just be strong for me until then. Okay?"

Rocky: "We will dad."

Colt and Tum Tum just nodded together in agreement.

Samuel: "Okay…You guys can go now."

All three of them silently left the living room, and they walked upstairs to their bedroom. They closed the door.

Colt: "I don't believe this! This is just perfect! Why can't he just stay in jail and do society a favor!?"

Tum Tum: "I don't wanna go Rocky. Can't you talk to dad and convince him to let us stay?"

Rocky: "Tum his mind is made up. I kind of don't blame him for his decision."

Colt: "You know what? I hope they do find Snyder before he gets to us for his own sake. I'll tear him to shreds for taking away my Spring Break!"

Rocky: "Colt. You have to calm down and think about this. Our Spring Break isn't technically ruined. If we were to stay home in this situation, Dad would just have us on lock down. We wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere. At least we will have a little more freedom in the mountains."

Colt: "I guess."

Tum Tum: "So what do we tell Jo?"

Colt: "Oh shoot! I completely forgot! What's she going to say!?"

Rocky: "She'll understand our situation. She knows that we wouldn't just bail on her."

Colt: "Yeah I guess, but you know how she worries about us."

Tum Tum: "Girls…you know them. They always have to worry about something. So Colt, what are you gonna tell your girlfriend?" He teased.

Colt: "Jeez Tum! She's not my girlfriend!" He snapped back.

Rocky let out a light laugh and turned to Colt again.

Rocky: "Well? What are you going to tell her? I don't think you should lie to her. She has a right to know what's going on."

Colt: "I don't know. I'll speak with her about it before we leave. Maybe I can get mom to drive me down to her home, and then we can talk. I'm sure she won't mind."

Rocky: "Well you better tell mom now. She's about to go grocery shopping. You might as well ask her while she's out."

Colt: "Yeah. I'll go ask her now."

Colt left the room leaving Tum Tum and Rocky alone.

Tum Tum: "Rocky?"

Rocky: "Yeah?"

Tum Tum: "What do we do if he still finds us? I'm not sure if I can handle him. I'm kinda scared."

Rocky put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Rocky: "Hey. Dad wouldn't let anything happen to us, and I won't let anything bad happen to you or Colt while we're up there."

Tum Tum looked down to the floor.

Rocky: "Hey cheer up!" He said with enthusiasm.

Rocky: "Don't forget. We can still have fun!"

Tum Tum: "…Okay."

They both managed to let out smiles.

Colt: "Hey mom. Are you heading out yet?"

Jessica: "I'm about to go to the store in a few minutes. Did you need something sweety?"

Colt: "Yeah. Can you take me to Jo's place? I would tell her that we can't see her during Spring Break over the phone, but it would seem a lot more polite if I did it in person."

His mother had a hint of sadness in her eyes, but she managed to let out a light smile.

Jessica: "Sure honey. Just go change your clothes, and by the time you're changed I'll be ready."

Colt: "Thanks mom."

Jessica: "You're welcome dear."

She kissed him on the forehead and Colt ran upstairs to his room to change into cleaner clothes. Colt's clothes were a little bit dirty from his recess at school, so he put on a clean pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt with vertical black stripes to go with it. His mother soon called from downstairs.

Jessica: "Honey! You ready?!"

Colt: "Coming Mom!"

They both headed out the door and into the car. The car pulled out of the driveway, and they were off.

There was silence in the car until for about 5 minutes until Jessica broke it.

Jessica: "Oh honey I know this has got to be hard on you, but you can still have a good time. It's actually really nice up there in the mountains. Your father and I always wanted to go up there with you guys when you were little, but he was always so busy. He never got the opportunity take off for a vacation."

Colt: "Really?"

Jessica: "Of course! There was one time when your father was actually able to take off from work though, and we both planned on taking all 3 of you for a week. We had a private cabin reserved and everything."

Colt: "We did?! I don't remember that! Why didn't we go?"

Mom: "Well you were only six, and we didn't go because Tum Tum got really sick with the flu. Taking him was just out of the question, and I felt leaving him with a relative while everyone else had fun wasn't fair so we just didn't go. It was unfortunate."

Colt: "Now I remember. Was Tum Tum 3 when this happened?"

Mom: "He sure was."

Colt: "Yeah. He was sick for a long time, and I remember Rocky making himself your little 'assistant'." He said using air quotes.

Jessica laughed as she remembered her eldest son trying to be like some kind of nurse assisting a doctor in a hospital.

Jessica: "Yes he sure was my little helper back then. Wow you guys sure are growing up fast."

Colt: "Yeah…"

Jessica: "I'll tell you what. You can take my disposable camera with you when you go. There will be some beautiful things up there, so take lots of pictures for me okay? I want to see them all and make an album when you get back."

Colt smiled at his mother and replied.

Colt: "Sounds great mom. You can count on me."

Jessica: "I know I can." She smiled.

They talked all the way to Jo's house. Their car finally pulled up to the residence. Jo and her father came out and stood at their doorstep. Jo waved as Charlie (her father) smiled at the site of them.

Jo: "Hi Colt! Hello Mrs. Douglas!" She said excitedly.

Colt: "Hey Jo. How are you?"

Jo: "I'm doing great."

Charlie: "So how are you two doing today? Would you like to come in?"

Jessica: "That would be lovely. Come on Jeffery."

Colt: "Mom? If you don't mind, can Jo and I talk out here in private?

Jessica: "Oh? Sure! Just let me know when you're ready. Okay?

Colt: "I will."

The two stayed outside and sat on the bench that was on the side of their house. Jo had no idea what he wanted to tell her in private.

Jo: "Well Colt. What is it that you want to tell me?"

He looked at the ground for a few seconds and then back up into Jo's brown eyes. He knew that he couldn't lie to her, but he didn't want to scare her either.

Colt: '_How should I say this to her? I don't want her to flip out and worry. That's the last thing that I need.' _He thought to himself.

Jo: "Colt? Are you alright? Is there something wrong?"

Colt: _'I guess I will just have to tell her straight up.'_

Jo was now waving her hand in front of Colt's face.

Jo: "Hello? Is anybody in there?"

He quickly came out of his thoughts.

Colt: "Oh! Sorry Jo."

Jo: "Hey what's the matter with you?

Colt: "Jo…Do you remember when I told you about how my brothers and I were taken by Snyder, and how we ended up stopping him?"

Jo: "How can I forget? That was an amazing story."

He let out a sigh and continued.

Colt: "Snyder broke out of prison, and…there's a chance that he might come after me and my brothers. We're not safe here, so our dad is sending us to a cabin in the mountains to be safe until they find him. I'm sorry that we can't come with you Jo."

Jo was just silent as she stared into Colt's brown eyes. She was speechless.

Colt: "Jo? You okay?" He questioned.

Jo: "Please…please take me with you!"

Colt: "I can't Jo. We can't bring anyone else with us. That would put you in danger t-…" He stopped himself. _'Oh no! What was I thinking saying danger? Now she's really going to want to come! Stupid stupid stupid!'_

Jo: "Colt please take me with you! I'm very worried about you guys. I swear I won't get in your way or anything. I just…want to be near you. That's all."

Colt: _'Near me? What's she talking about?'_

Jo: "Please…" With tears forming in her eyes.

Colt couldn't look into her eyes anymore at that point. It was too depressing. Deep down he hated to see girls cry, especially ones that he knew.

Colt: "It's because I care about you that I don't want you to go. Besides, I'll have my brothers with me and…"

Colt felt both of Jo's hand cup his left hand. He stopped talking and just observed silently.

Jo: "I see that there is no changing your mind about this."

Colt: "Jo?"

She then took his hand and put his palm up against her cheek. She closed her eyes and just held it there. Her skin was soft and smooth, and she felt warm in his touch. Colt then felt a tear fall on his hand.

Colt: "I'm sorry Jo."

She then took Colt by surprise when she leaned in and pecked him on the lips. Colt was in shock. He didn't see that coming at all!

Jo: "Please…just be careful."

She ran off into the house leaving him outside wondering what had just happened.

Colt: _'Did she just…kiss me? Did…Jo just kiss me?'_

He heard his mother soon call afterward. Colt jumped a little bit at the sound of her voice.

Jessica: "Colt honey! Are you ready?"

Colt: "Yeah…yeah I'm ready."

They both got into the car and drove off.

Jessica: "So how did the talk go?"

Colt couldn't think of anything else in that conversation but that kiss. It was like that was the only thing that mattered to him. He gently touched his lip with his fingers and smiled.

Colt: "It went better than I thought mom. A whole lot better."

There was silence for the rest of the ride to the grocery store.

**End of Chapter.**

I hope that you liked that chapter. I pretty new to the whole romance thing being part of my stories. I usually just dive right into the action. **Please Review!** I want to know your thoughts on this. Thanks!


	4. Arrival

The boys had their things packed and ready to go. Jessica was going through the boys' room to see if they missed packing anything. Rocky and Colt were waiting in the car with their dad, and Tum Tum was filling his duffle bag with last minute emergency candy. His mother soon rushed him out of the house, and they were all packed in the station wagon ready to go. The family was soon off.

The drive was long, and it wasn't very long until both Tum Tum and Colt were in the back asleep. Rocky on the other hand, was wide awake. He was trying to think about what he and his brothers could do for fun while they were there.

Rocky: _'Let's see. We could go swim in the lake or put aside a day to go on a long hike. We can even camp under the stars. Anything to keep those two from staying in the cabin all week long.'_

Rocky turned around to look at his sleeping brothers. Colt slept with his head tilted backwards and Tum Tum had his head leaning on Colt's shoulder. Rocky laughed to himself as they snored in unison and a small stream of drool came out of the edge of Tum's mouth.

Rocky: "Man. They're knocked out."

The station wagon had finally pulled up onto the mountain trail, and both Tum and Colt were wakened by the bumpy road. Tum Tum rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Tum Tum: "Are we there yet?"

Samuel: "Yes Michael. We're finally here."

The car pulled up in front of the one story cabin and came to a stop. Their dad turned around and spoke with them.

Samuel: "Well boys. What do you think?" He said smiling.

Rocky: "It looks cozy dad. I like it out here already."

Colt: "It's okay." He said while he studied the house.

They all helped the boys unpack their bags and get situated. Rocky was given a key to the cabin.

Samuel: "Alright guys. You are on your own up here. I've asked the forest ranger to keep an eye on you guys, so there's no need to worry. Rocky.

Rocky: "Yes sir?"

Samuel: "I'm placing you in charge. Call if you feel something is wrong okay?"

Rocky: "I will."

His father smiled at him and his mother started to ramble on. You could tell she was worried.

Jessica: "Okay. Now Rocky, don't forget to cook dinner for your brothers. Colt. Try not to go out late. Tum Tum. No midnight snacks. You might have nightmares. Oh! And Don't forget to brush your teeth and take a shower before going to bed. Make sure all of the doors are locked, and…"

Samuel began to gently guide Jessica towards the door, but she continued to go on."

Samuel: "Come on honey." He said tiredly.

Jessica: "One more thing. Don't wear any clothes that are dirty. Make sure to put on your bug spray! The first aid kit is sitting on the counter next to the refrigerator, and I made a list of emergency phone numbers. I placed it on the table, and…"

Rocky, Colt, & Tum: "Bye Mom!"

She stopped rambling and looked at her three sons. She let out a smile and answered back.

Jessica: "Goodbye boys. Be safe."

With that, both parents left the boys in cabin alone.

**End of Chapter.**

Please Read and Review. Let me know what you think so far. Give the next chapter about another week. I'll be out of town. Thanks!


	5. Are we really Safe?

The boys were inside of the cabin discussing what they were going to be doing while up in the mountains. They sat in the living room as Colt and Tum Tum listened to Rocky as he finished pouring all of his ideas onto them.

Tum Tum: "Hey that sounds cool! I can't wait to go on that hike!"

Colt: "Yeah Rock. Those are great ideas! I can take pictures along the way for mom."

Rocky: "Oh you brought a camera?! That's even better."

Tum Tum: "This is gonna be so awesome! I've never been camping before!"

Rocky: "Tum. You're going to love it. There is nothing like living outdoors and sleeping under the stars."

Colt: "Hey Rocky. About that lake we're going to go swim in. Maybe we could fish while we are down there too."

Rocky: "That's not a bad idea, but dad only gave us one rod. He didn't know that you were the fishing type Colt."

Colt: "Well I'm not, but I might as well do it while I'm here to kill time."

Tum Tum: "So Rocky. What are we going to do first?"

Rocky: "Um. I haven't really decided yet. I wanted to just go over it with you guys first to see if you'd be up for it."

Colt: "Well it's pretty obvious that we want to do it. So what's the order?"

Rocky scratched the back of his head and laughed.

Rocky: "I…I don't know! I guess I'll have to think about. Just give me some time, but I swear that I will have an agenda before we go to bed tonight. Until then, let's just take a load off and relax."

Colt: "Sounds good to me. I'm heading outside."

Colt went to stand on the porch outside while Rocky went back to the room to lie down. Tum Tum stayed in the living room and watched television while eating popcorn. After lying down for several minutes, Rocky decided to go join Colt outside.

Rocky: _'I need some fresh air.' _He thought to himself.

Rocky walked out of the cabin and onto the porch where Colt was sitting on the steps staring into the view where he could see the mountains going on and on. Colt then heard a voice behind him.

Rocky: "I hope you don't mind having company."

Colt turned around and saw him standing at the door.

Colt: "Hey Rock. No I don't mind."

Rocky walked to the steps and joined Colt sitting down next to him.

Rocky: "Is something wrong Colt? You seem like there is something heavy on your mind."

Colt let out a fake laugh and Rocky saw right through it.

Colt: "What are you talking about? I'm fine." He laughed again.

Rocky: "Colt. I know you better than you think I do, so don't even try to play it off. Come on. What's bothering you?" He said with a serious face.

Colt let out a sigh and continued.

Colt: "…It's…about Jo."

Rocky: "Oh yeah. We never talked about your conversation with her. How'd she handle it?"

Colt: "Well she kinda freaked like I knew she would, but then she did something that got me thinking."

Rocky: "What?"

Colt: "She grabbed my hand and begged me to take her with us."

Rocky: "Well? What did you tell her?"

Colt: "I told her that she couldn't go because I worried for her."

Rocky sat back and folded his arms across his chest.

Rocky: "Something tells me that there is more to this story. Am I right?"

Colt: "There is. When she held my hand, I stared into her eyes for a short moment. I actually saw why she was so worried, and it almost seemed like she was right about something. At that time I felt like we might be in real danger coming up here. It was almost like her eyes were some sort of window to the future, and I got a front row seat to view it."

Rocky was just silent. He found it hard to believe, but even harder not to believe.

Rocky: "Then what?"

Colt: "She…kissed me…"

Rocky's eyes widened in shock. There a still silence. Rocky finally broke out.

Rocky: "Wow! I don't believe this! My brother, Mr. Cool, just got his first kiss from Jo!? I know me and Tum teased about you two being together, but I didn't see you actually trying to go for it!"

Rocky let out a high laugh, and Colt turned red from embarrassment.

Colt: "Quit it Rocky! SHE kissed ME! Not the other way around! Would you keep it down? I don't need Tum finding out!"

Rocky calmed himself, but he still had the giggles in his voice. He could hardly breathe.

Rocky: "Sorry…sorry Colt."

Colt: "Well that's better."

Rocky put his arm around Colt's shoulders.

Rocky: "Listen. I told Tum Tum this, and now I'm going to tell you the same thing. There's no reason to be afraid. While I'm here, nothing bad will happen to either of you. I promise."

Colt: "Thanks Rock.

They stayed out and talked until the sun had finally set.

Rocky: "It's getting late. Let's hit the sack."

Colt: "Yeah. I'm getting pretty tired myself. I'm beat."

The two boys entered the cabin to see that Tum Tum was tired as well. He had fallen asleep on the couch with the T.V. still on.

Colt: "Would ya look at that."

He pointed to his sleeping brother. Rocky went over to Tum Tum and gently shook him until he woke up.

Tum Tum: "Is it time to go hiking now?" He said groggily.

Rocky: "No, but it is time for bed."

Rocky picked Tum Tum up off of the couch and carried the sleeping boy to their room. The boys were in their pajamas, and they all hopped into the king size bed they all shared. Tum Tum slept in the middle while Rocky slept to his right and Colt to his left.

Rocky: "Good night Tum Tum…Tum Tum?"

Tum Tum: "zzzzzzzz."

Colt and Rocky both laughed in the darkness at their brother's snoring.

Colt: "Good night Rocky."

Rocky: "Good night Colt."

With that the two finally fell asleep.

Later into the night, Rocky was awakened by movement in the bed. He opened his eyes and realized that Tum Tum had gotten up and headed out of the room. Rocky sat up in the bed a bit confused and watched him leave the room. The moonlight poured in through the window, so he could still see Tum pretty well.

Rocky: _'Tum Tum? What's he doing? Maybe he just needs to go to the bathroom.' _He thought to himself.

Rocky then heard the front door open and then close. His eyes widened in worry.

Rocky: _'Or not!'_

Rocky got out of bed as quick as he could without waking Colt and put on his sneakers that were next to the bed. He then rushed out of the door. When he got to the porch, he could see that Tum had already taken off into the forest.

Rocky: "Tum Tum! Where are you going? Get back here!"

He called to him, but Tum didn't answer or look back. He just kept running. Rocky was soon in pursuit.

Rocky: _'Why won't he answer me? What's wrong with him? He's starting to scare me!'_

It was really dark in the forest, and Rocky could barely see in front of him. He tripped several times, but Tum Tum was running as if it were daylight. He didn't trip, fall, or crash into anything.

Rocky: _'How can he see so clearly in this darkness? I can barely keep up! At this rate, I might lose him!' _

Rocky continued to call his brother, but Tum Tum just continued to run. It was as if Tum was in his own world and nothing could stop him. If this chase went on any longer, they both could end up lost in the mountains. Rocky was not about to leave Colt by himself wondering what happened to them. As Tum Tum got further away, he heard Tum's foot steps come to an abrupt stop. Rocky stopped dead in his tracks and wondered.

Rocky: _'Did he stop? No time. I have to go get him. It's dangerous out here!'_

Rocky continued until he caught up to Tum Tum. He came to an open part of the forest and watched the scene that he was witnessing in sheer terror. Tum Tum was lying down face first on the forest floor with a spot of blood on his back. The red spot continued to grow bigger and bigger until his entire back was red with blood, and standing over Tum was none other than Snyder himself holding a knife dripping with blood. Rocky cried out to his younger brother.

Rocky: "TUM TUM!!"

Rocky completely ignored Snyder and ran to his brother's aid.

Rocky: "I'm coming Tum! I'm here!"

Snyder then sped up to Rocky and jammed the blade into Rocky's stomach. Rocky was stunned by the pain, fear and anger. Snyder threw him to the ground next to his brother. Rocky weakly reached for Tum with his blood-stained hand, but Snyder's foot came crashing down on it.

Rocky: "Aaaaaah!"

Snyder laughed at Rocky's agony.

Snyder: "Listen here Douglas. It doesn't matter where you hide. I will ALWAYS find you!!"

With that, Snyder drew his blade into the air and made his final thrust towards Rocky…

Rocky: "No!"

He woke up in bed with his brothers still sleeping with him. His face and body were both drenched in sweat. Rocky pushed his hair back and let out a deep breathe.

Rocky: "It was…only…a dream?" He questioned.

He then immediately looked down to see Tum Tum. He was still there sleeping the same way he was when he was first in bed.

Rocky: "You're okay…" He smiled as he touched his brother's head. "Thank God."

Rocky went into the bathroom and changed pajamas. While he was in there, he splashed his face with water and leaned on the sink. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed.

Rocky: "This dream. What exactly does it mean? Maybe…maybe we are in danger like Colt said and…NO! I have to be calm for both my brothers! I can't go scaring them now. Especially when we're about to have fun. Keep it together Rocky!"

He left the bathroom and joined his brothers in bed. He finally let himself drift off to sleep once more.

**End of Chapter**

I know you're there! Please Review! I hope you all like this story so far! Feed back is greatly appreciated! **Anonymous reviews are welcome! **


	6. Leading to Trouble

The sun had risen high in the morning sky, and the boys were getting ready for their official first day in the mountains. Rocky decided that it would be best for them to go on their hike first, so that they can get used to the area they would be staying in. Rocky wore his short sleeve plaid shirt that was brown along with beige shorts and hiking boots. Colt wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans and Tum had on a grey short sleeve shirt with blue jean shorts. Rocky decided that he would carry the supplies along with the map in his back pack. When everything was just about ready, Rocky was double checking the supplies to make sure that they had everything they needed. When he was finished, he called for his brothers.

Rocky: "Come on you guys! Let's get a move on already!" He shouted

Colt: "Alright! Jeez! I'm coming!"

Colt came out of the bedroom and then stopped in front of Rocky to tie his shoe. He then looked up at Rocky.

Colt: "What's your hurry anyway?"

Rocky: "We're running behind schedule that's what. Where's Tum? Is he ready yet?"

Colt finished and stood up.

Colt: "He should be by now. Tum let's go! We're waiting for you!"

Tum Tum: "I'm here!"

The two older boys looked back to see their brother. Tum came out with a medium size plastic bag filled with all kinds of candy and snacks. He planned on eating all of it while they were out.

Colt: "What the heck is that supposed to be?"

Tum Tum: "My snacks of course. There's no telling how long the hike is going to be, so I'm coming prepared."

Rocky: "You don't actually plan on taking all of that with you on this hike do you?"

Tum Tum: "Of course I do! I gotta eat, so what's the big deal?"

Rocky: "The big deal is that we have enough food for this hike. Carrying that along with us would just prove to be a burden. Besides, I already have lunch packed in here."

Colt: "Yeah so get rid of it!"

Tum glared at Colt and then turned to Rocky.

Tum Tum: "What? Why Rocky?"

Colt: "He just told you twerp! We don't need it!" He said while swiping the bag from Tum's hands.

Tum Tum: "Hey!"

Colt held the bag up in the air where Tum couldn't reach it. Tum kept trying to jump and grab it, but to no avail.

Tum Tum: "Give it back Colt!"

Colt: "Not a chance squirt." He laughed. "Catch Rocky!"

Colt threw the bag of treats to Rocky, and he caught it. Tum Tum ran over to Rocky and begged for him to give the bag back.

Tum Tum: "Rocky please let me have it! I'll just die if I can't bring it all with me!"

Rocky rolled his eyes and responded.

Rocky: "Listen Tum. It won't be that bad. We'll all be gone for a few hours, so it won't be that long. By the way, I'm pretty sure that you will live."

Tum Tum pouted as Rocky put the bag of goods on top of the refrigerator where he could not reach it.

Rocky: "You can have it all when we get back. Come on. Let's go."

The 3 boys left the cabin and Rocky locked the front door behind them.

They had finally set off on their hike, and that day was perfect for it. The weather was warm with a gentle breeze every now and then. The skies were cloudless which allowed the sun's rays to beam in through the forest's canopy. Nature was alive as well. The sound of birds singing and seeing small squirrels run up and down the trees playing with each other made the boys feel at ease. They were really enjoying the hike. Rocky lead the way with Tum Tum following. Colt followed behind both of them as he took pictures of a few things along the way. He really wanted to bring back some nice pictures for his mom like he promised.

Rocky: "Well you guys like this so far?"

Colt: "Not exactly an amusement park, but being away from all of the craziness makes me feel at home for some reason. It's kind of weird."

Tum Tum: "Well grandpa lives in a place something like this, so that's probably why it would seem so familiar. At least that's what I think."

Colt: "Now that you put it like that, I do see why I would think that way about this place. It's still very nice though. You know. Something different."

Colt let out a sigh and looked down at his camera.

Rocky: "Yeah I get you Colt. What's wrong you anyway? You seem kind of well…disappointed."

Colt: "Well…I promised mom that I would get her some great pictures while we were here. When we get back, she said that she would make an album out of all of the photos I had taken. She always wanted to come up here, but she and dad never got the chance to, so making that album would really be something special for her. So far though, I haven't really gotten anything memorable. You know what I mean?"

Rocky shook his head and asked.

Rocky: "No I don't. What are you looking for?"

Colt: "So far, all I was able to get were pictures of some tall trees and a few animals, but nothing really…I don't know Rock."

Colt looked downward at the dirt path and frowned. Rocky came up to him.

Rocky: "Hey we still have a ways to go before the hike is officially over, so don't give up. I'm sure you'll get plenty of great pictures as we move along."

Colt raised his head back up and let out a smile.

Colt: "Yeah you're right. I don't need to get all glum now. The hike's not over yet."

He then looked past Rocky's shoulder and noticed something.

Colt: "Hey Rocky! Look over there!" Colt pointed past him.

Rocky: "What? What is it?"

Colt: "There! You see that rock formation?"

Tum Tum looked and then knew what Colt was talking about.

Tum Tum: "So? It's just a rock…Wait! You're not actually going to take a picture of THAT are you?!"

Colt: "No dum dum! Of course not! I'm not THAT desperate."

Tum Tum: "…Not that desperate _yet _anyway…" He smirked.

Colt: "Shut up." He said rolling his eyes.

He turned his attention back to Rocky.

Colt: "Rocky! Let's climb that stone formation! I bet it's tall enough for all of us to get a great view of the forests and mountains! And who knows what else we'd be able to see!"

Rocky: "I don't know Colt. That formation is off of the trail. I don't wanna risk anything."

Colt: "Oh come on Rock! It's not that big of a deal! We climb up there, take the picture, and then come back onto the trail. No harm done. Besides, mom would just love this picture! Please Rocky! This is perfect!"

Rocky looked into his brother's eyes and saw how badly he wanted to do it. He just couldn't say no to him this time.

Rocky: "Ugh…okay fine."

Colt jumped with joy.

Colt: "Yes! Rocky you're the greatest!" He cheered.

Rocky: "But when you have your picture, we come right back onto the trail. Got it!"

Colt: "Right got it." He nodded. "Now hurry up! Let's get going!" He excitedly shouted.

The three brothers went off of the trail together and walked towards the formation. Colt led the way while Rocky was observing his surroundings. He wanted to make sure that he remembered which way they came from, so that they wouldn't get lost. He remembered what certain trees looked like, where there were piles of small rocks or bushes, the location of broken twigs and branches, etc. He tried to remember anything that would help them find their way back if they happened to get lost. When they finally made it to the rock, the three began to easily climb it.

Colt: "You won't regret this Rocky. It'll be amazing! I promise!" He said while climbing.

Rocky: "As long as we get back on track." He responded.

Colt was the first to make it to the top. The view was better than he imagined.

Colt: "Hurry up guys! You've got to see this!" He yelled.

Rocky made it to the top and then pulled Tum Tum up so that he could make it. Rocky and Tum soon joined their brother and gasped at the view. They were both astonished at what they saw. The forests stretched on for miles and miles over hill after hill. A few giant trees stuck out amongst the rest of the forest, and a flock of birds burst from one of the towering trees bringing nature to life. A river ran all the way through the forest and hills, and the sun beamed right over the peak of the tree covered hill. It was truly a sight for all three of them. The scene was something to remember. It was almost like one of those nature paintings you would see in art exhibits.

Tum Tum: "Wow! This IS amazing!"

Rocky: "Sure is." He said calmly.

Colt: "See I told you."

All three brothers smiled to each other and continued to look on. A few seconds later, Colt pulled out the camera his mother gave him and focused on his shot. He pulled the camera up to his face and looked at the beautiful scene a little longer before snapping the shot.

Colt: _"Perfect…" _He whispered to himself after taking the shot.

Rocky was still enjoying the scene until he felt a light tug on his left sleeve. It was Tum Tum.

Rocky: "Hm? What is it Tum?"

Tum Tum: "Can we stay here just a little bit longer Rocky? I've never seen anything like this before. Can we please?" He pleaded.

Rocky smiled at him.

Rocky: "Sure. Five more minutes then we have to get moving."

Tum Tum: "Yeah sure! Thanks!" He said with joy.

The boys sat down on the rock and observed the view a little bit longer until Colt brought something up.

Colt: "Hey Rocky. Would Snyder really come after us? Is he really that determined to get his revenge on us?"

There was a still silence. All that could be heard was the sound of nature. Rocky didn't like the subject of the conversation one bit, but he knew that it would come up at some point. There was no avoiding it. He had to answer even though he didn't want to.

Rocky: "Why are you thinking that? We're supposed to be relaxing up here. Thinking about Snyder will only make us feel worse, so it's best not to even think about him."

Colt: _'Yeah. Easier said than done!' _He thought.

Rocky: "I know you think it's hard Colt…, and you're right. It is hard not to think about that mad man that almost killed grandpa, but I do it anyway."

Rocky thought to himself about what he had said. He might as well have lied to Colt about Snyder. Rocky was constantly thinking about Snyder especially after the nightmare he had about him. He couldn't shake that feeling ever since. He heard Colt's voice again and snapped from his thoughts.

Colt: "So how do you handle it Rock? I don't think we can beat him easily if he did just happens to find us. It's not like we've ever personally fought him before."

Tum Tum: "Yeah Rocky. How do you do it? It's hard for me."

Rocky thought of this as a moment to fill his younger brothers with some hope. He didn't want to lie to them anymore, so he decided to give them some encouragement about their safety.

Rocky: "I just…trust Dad." He carefully stated.

Tum Tum: "That's it?" He said expecting more.

Rocky: "That's it. Dad wouldn't let anything bad happen to us. He helped us out countless times and had gotten us out of deep messes before. Why not trust him now?"

Colt could clearly see that Rocky was not enjoying the conversation, so Colt decided to agree with him and hopefully end it.

Colt: "Well…I guess I see your point." He added.

Tum Tum: "Can we eat lunch now?"

Rocky: _'Way to change the subject Tum Tum.' _ He thought. "But that's not a bad idea. We did already come a ways. Let's take a break for now and eat up."

Tum Tum: "Yes!"

Rocky pulled out everyone's lunches which consisted of simple sandwiches and some fruit. The boys finished their lunches quickly, and Colt noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

Colt: "Whoa! Hey guys! Check it out!"

Rocky: "What is it Colt?"

Colt pointed down off the other side of the rock formation they sat on.

Colt: "It's the river! I've got to get a picture Rocky! Let's get closer to it!"

Rocky let out a sigh. He didn't like the idea of going even further off the trail. Who knows what can happen?

Rocky: "No Colt! We're already off track enough as is. I don't want to risk anything."

Colt: "Oh come on Rocky! If you can see the river from here, then you can definitely see this rock from there! We won't get lost! Quit worrying so much!"

Rocky thought about what Colt had said, and it did actually make sense. As long as he can see the rock that they were standing on now, they would know where they were. Rocky hunched his shoulders and responded.

Rocky: "Alright Colt. We'll go, but no more detours! Understand?!"

Colt: "I promise this is my last one."

They all climbed down the opposite side of the rock formation and came to the river bank. The river current was alive and powerful. It was rushing wildly along its path as it crashed into the rocks that were in the river. It was lively and foaming white from all of its movement. The current was really loud yet calming at the same time, and Colt could not get enough of it.

Colt: "Now this is what I'm talking about!" He said while snapping his shot.

Rocky: "You two stay here. I'm going back up to the rock to see if I can still see the path from here. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone okay?!"

Colt: "Sure _Dad_!" He said sarcastically.

Rocky ran off leaving Colt and Tum Tum alone to looking at the raging river. Tum Tum watched on peacefully until he heard Colt.

Colt: "Hey Tum look over there!"

Colt pointed across the river and on the other side was a bush of beautiful purple flowers. The bush was next to a tall tree on the other side of the river. Colt's eyes widened with excitement. He felt his shots were getting luckier and luckier the more they went off trail. He focused his camera to take a shot of the bush of flowers from across the river, but…

Colt: "Dang it! We're too far! We're gonna have to get closer for a better shot! Alright Tum let's go!"

Tum Tum: "Go where?" He asked with a little fear in his voice.

Colt: "Where else? We're gonna cross the river to get a better shot of that flowery bush!"

Tum Tum's face was then covered in disbelief. He could not believe what he was hearing. He picked in his ear with his finger to make sure that he was hearing right.

Tum Tum: "I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly. You want US to cross THAT raging river of death just to take a picture of a few purple weeds?! Are you insane!?"

Colt: "Stop over exaggerating! Listen. Do you see those rocks that are sticking up out of the river? Well all we have to do is jump from one rock to the other until we reach the other side. I'll take the picture, jump back across, and we're done! Piece of cake!"

Tum Tum: "But what about Rocky? He'll kill us if he catches us doing something like that! The hike would officially be over!"

Colt: "Which is why we're going to do this as quickly as we possibly can, so he'll never find out. It will be like we never did anything if we're quick enough!"

Tum Tum: "Well…"

Colt: "Besides Tum. Have you forgotten that we're ninjas! Going across those rocks should be no problem for us."

Tum Tum looked down and played with his hands until he quietly made his decision. He thought about not wanting to make Rocky mad, but making Colt angry was really out of the question.

Colt: "Come on Tum! Rocky will be back any second!"

He finally nodded his head and agreed to do it.

Colt: "Alright. Just follow me."

Colt led the way as he carefully hopped from one boulder to the next. The river was loud as it pounded against the boulders they stood on. Tum Tum was moving slower than Colt because of how nervous he was. Tum Tum's mind raced as the water splashed against the rocks he stood on. He had gotten wet from the splashes and he was having trouble standing on the slippery rocks that stood in the river. Colt never once looked behind him. He had his eye on the prize, and he wasn't about to let this opportunity slip away. Colt moved quickly until he was finally one rock away from reaching the other side of river. He made his last jump on the final rock, but this rock was completely drenched in water and he accidentally slipped.

Colt: "Whoa!"

Luckily, Colt caught himself, but his foot dipped into the water. Colt let out a grunt that meant he was annoyed by the bottom of his pant leg being soaked along with his boot. He steadied himself once more and made his final leap to the bank. Colt didn't waste any time when he grabbed his camera out of his pocket. He admired the beauty of the flowers one more time before aiming. With a snap of his camera, he finally got the picture he wanted of the flower bush he discovered.

Colt: "Man mom's gonna love this one! Hey Tum look at this…Tum?"

Colt then heard a loud splash behind him and his eyes widened in fear and his heart began to race. He quickly turned around to see that Tum Tum had slipped off of one of the rocks, and was then being swept away by the racing river.

Colt: "TUM TUM!"

**End of Chapter**

**Please Read and Review! Tell me what you think! Thank You!!**


	7. Rescue and Shame

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! I'm trying my hardest to improve my writing. So far, I hope you like my story. Please give reviews! I know you guys are reading this! Anonymous reviews are allowed on my stories, so there's no excuse to you not submitting one. I would really like some feedback! Thanks!

--

Colt watched in horror as Tum Tum was being washed away down the river. All sorts of things ran through Colt's mind. He didn't know what to do or what to expect. All he could do was try and keep up with Tum while running in the same direction the river headed. He could hear his brother call for him.

Tum Tum: "Colt! Help!!" He screamed.

Tum Tum was being swished and swashed this way and that way while going down the raging river. He had a hard time keeping his head above water due to the waves caused by the powerful current. One wave after another smashed into Tum's face, and he coughed out water as it tried to fill his mouth. Tum could swim but not as well as his brothers could. It was truly a point of fear and confusion for him. The force of the river left him so unfocused that he didn't know which way he was going. He couldn't see the river bank or any of his brothers. All he could see was the waters and the sky from trying to keep from drowning. He just continued to call his brothers name, but had to temporarily stop to cough out water. He was beginning to think that Colt didn't hear him at fall, and that scared him even more.

Tum Tum: "Colt! (coughs) Colt!"

Colt: "Tum! I'm coming! Hang on!" He replied.

Tum finally heard his older brother's voice, but he couldn't locate where the sound had come from.

Colt continued to run along side the river as he kept both eyes on his brother. He began to think in a panic again.

Colt: _'What am I going to do?! I have to do something but what?!" _He thought.

Colt looked ahead and didn't like one bit of what he saw. It was the end of this part of the river. The next part was a huge waterfall!

Colt: "Shoot! This can't be happening!" He said while he ran.

Colt summoned up all of his courage and was ready to make a desperate attempt to save his brother. He then dived into the river and swam for Tum Tum. It wasn't easy trying to navigate through the waves, but he managed to get closer and closer to Tum closing the gap. All of a sudden, Colt saw a big rock in front of him and Tum Tum. Colt saw the rock as an opportunity to stop both him and his brother from going over the waterfall, but Tum ended up crashing into the rock knocking him out. Colt panicked and swam faster. He finally caught up with Tum and grabbed him. Colt held Tum's body close to his with one hand and he used the other hand to hold onto the rock.

Colt: "Tum wake up! Can you hear me? Are you alright?!" He shouted.

Tum was out like light. Colt couldn't wake him.

Colt: _'What am I going to do? I can't hold out like this forever! My strength will give in soon! I've gotta do something!...Wait…!' _

Rocky came back down from the stone formation he was on only to see that his two brothers were no longer there waiting for him. A feeling of fear washed over Rocky as he tried to think of where they could have ran off to.

Rocky: "Oh no…no no no! This isn't good!"

Rocky looked in all directions.

Rocky: "Guys this isn't funny! Come out already! I'm not playing around!" He demanded.

Rocky then heard a familiar voice call to him as if it were desperate.

Colt: "ROCKY!"

Rocky turned his head in fear to see where the voice had come from. He prayed to himself that it wasn't what he thought, but when he reached where Colt and Tum were, he felt defeated. He saw Colt clinging on to a boulder while he held the unconscious Tum Tum for dear life.

Rocky: "Hold on Colt!"

Rocky's mind raced as he tried to think of someway to save both of them without diving in the water and ending up like Colt. He looked ahead and saw a tree. There was a branch that hung out over the river. Rocky quickly examined it in his mind and saw the branch as being low enough and strong enough to support their weight.

Rocky: _'It just might work.'_ He whispered to himself. "Colt hang on!"

Colt: "Where are you going?!"

Rocky didn't answer. He just ran to the tree and began to climb it. When he finally climbed up, he crawled to on the thick branch that hung low over the river. He looked up river to where he could see his brothers and called for Colt.

Rocky: "Colt! You're gonna have to let go, and when you make it down to me, grab my hand and I'll pull you two up!"

Colt: "What? Are you sure!?" He yelled back.

Rocky: "Trust me!" He shouted. _'I know it's risky Colt, but I don't see any other way.'_

Colt nodded to his older brother, and then he let go of the boulder. One hand was now holding Tum Tum and the other reaching in the air for Rocky's hand.

Rocky: _'Almost…there…'_

…

Rocky: "Gotcha!"

They both successfully linked, and now Rocky had Colt's hand. Rocky tried to pull Colt and Tum out of the river, but the current was stronger than he imagined. It was pulling on Colt and Tum Tum a lot harder than he expected. His plan was beginning to backfire.

Rocky: _"This isn't good…" _He said to himself.

Colt: "Rocky…!"

Rocky's face scrunched from how much pressure was being put on his body. He couldn't hold on much longer. His grip from the branch was slipping.

Rocky: "Colt I…"

It was too late. Rocky's strength gave and he fell into the water along with his brothers. They soon saw the water fall and could do nothing but anticipate what happens next in fear. The river came to an end for them, and they fell down the waterfall.

Colt & Rocky: "Aaaaaah!"

The boys made a big splash down in the water. Colt was still able to hold onto Tum who was still unconscious. The water was deep and it the constant bubbles that kept appearing in his face made it hard to see. Colt had to get back to the surface quick, so he just kept kicking upward. Finally, Colt broke the surface along with Tum Tum gasping for air. He regained some composure and then tried to look for Rocky. He was nowhere to be found. This scared Colt.

Colt: "Rocky! Where are you?!" He yelled.

Colt's vision began to dart from one direction to another to locate him. There was no sign of him until he noticed some bubbles coming up just a few meters ahead of him. After the bubbles disappeared, Rocky finally broke the surface gasping for air. Colt swam for him as fast as he could.

Colt: "Rocky!" He called while swimming.

Rocky heard Colt's voice and responded. The two swam to each other and soon made it to dry land. The two boys were exhausted as they sat on their knees and tried to catch their breath. They were trying to calm down and absorb everything that had just happened. All of their clothes were drenched and they didn't like the feeling one bit. Rocky finally composed himself and came to where Tum lied unconscious. While examining the bruise on the young boy's forehead, he asked Colt what happened. Rocky didn't even turn around to look at Colt when he asked.

Rocky: "…What happened Colt?..." He asked in a serious tone.

Colt was silent. He didn't want to answer because he thought it surely meant trouble for him.

Rocky: "…I asked you what happened Colt. Now tell me."

Rocky's voice was still calm, but Colt knew that it wouldn't be that way for long once he told him the story.

Colt: "…Rocky…I…" He paused. "I saw this flowery bush on the other side of the river, and I wanted to get a good picture of it."

Rocky's fist began to ball up and shake in anger, but Colt couldn't see it because Rocky was still turned around. He knew where this was going, but he let Colt continue.

Colt: "I made Tum Tum follow me across the river by jumping from rock to rock."

Colt lowered his head and continued.

Colt: "He must have lost his balance and fell off of a rock he stood on into the river."

There was silence for a good twenty seconds, but to Colt it felt like forever. Rocky finally stood up and walked towards him. He stared at Colt with all seriousness in his eyes and Colt could only look back into his. Rocky suddenly punched Colt in his face, and he fell to the ground. Colt saw that punch coming a mile away, but did nothing to stop it. He pretty much felt like he deserved it. All he could do was hold his throbbing jaw.

Rocky: "What were you thinking?! I told you not to do anything! We were all almost killed!!" He screamed.

Colt just looked away with a sad face. He didn't know what to say. Rocky continued.

Rocky: "Look at us! Now were completely off the trail and Tum's hurt! Why don't you ever think before you act?!"

Colt: "I…I'm sorry. I…just…I just don't know." He stated.

Rocky turned around and examined Tum Tum again and let out a sigh.

Colt: "Will…Tum be alright?" He carefully asked.

Rocky let out another sigh.

Rocky: "He's just unconscious. His breathing and pulse are both normal. Hopefully this bruise on his forehead isn't serious. We probably shouldn't move him until he wakes up."

Rocky stood up again and faced Colt.

Rocky: "Were going to camp here tonight. Just go find some fire wood."

Colt left in a hurry to go find some. Colt ran further and further into the woods until he was out of earshot. Colt just began to mindlessly pick up sticks that could be used for fire wood. When thought he finally had enough, he started to head back. He suddenly came to a halt and dropped all the wood he carried. Colt dropped down to his knees and began to cry.

Colt: "What have I done?!" He screamed to himself in anger. "Why did I do it?! I'm sorry Tum Tum! I'm sorry Rocky! I'm sorry!"

Rocky was still back with Tum Tum trying to figure out what to do. He had Tum's bruise patched up, and had him laying on a blanket that Rocky brought with him. He heard noises in the woods and turned around to see that it was Colt. Colt's eyes were red, so Rocky could tell that Colt was crying. He decided not to yell at him anymore that day. Colt was going through enough. Rocky knew that.

Colt: "Here's the fire wood." He said in a bored tone.

Rocky: "Thanks…"

There was a silence.

Colt: "Look Rock. I'm…I'm sorry about what happened okay? I really mean it!"

There was an even longer silence.

Colt: "Rocky! Are you listening?! I said I was sorry!"

Rocky: "I know you are. Could you just leave me alone for a while. I'm going for a little walk. Watch Tum Tum."

With that, Rocky stood up and walked off into the forest. All Colt could do was watch him walk off. Tears began to form in his eyes again.

Colt: _"I'm sorry Rocky." _He whispered to himself.

**End of Chapter! Read and Review! Hope you enjoy so far! REVIEW!!**


	8. Worth Forgiving

**Authors Note**: Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story so far, and I hope that you are enjoying it! Please feel free to leave reviews as **Anonymous reviews are welcomed! Thanks and continue reading!**

**--**

It was late at night around 11:30 pm at the Douglas household when Mori (the grandfather) came downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water. All of the lights in the kitchen were off, so he assumed that nobody was in there. He entered the kitchen and saw a figure sitting at the table. He turned the lights on to reveal that it was…

Mori: "…Jessica?" He questioned.

She was sitting at the kitchen table wearing a simple white night gown along with a warm pink robe covering it. She was just sitting there with nothing but her thoughts.

Jessica: "Oh sorry dad. I didn't mean to startle you."

Mori: "Well I wasn't startled. I'm just a little bit confused. You're not the type of person to be up this late."

Jessica: "Well…"

There was silence.

Mori: "Unless there is something on your mind that is."

Jessica played with her thumbs while trying to avoid her father's eyes. Mori knew his daughter all too well. She could probably hide her feelings from the boys or her husband sometimes, but she wasn't about to fool her father.

Mori: "Coffee?"

Jessica looked up.

Jessica: "Dad. It's too late to be drinking coffee."

Mori gave an innocent giggle.

Mori: "Okay then. Well then how about milk? You always drank it when you were younger."

Jessica smiled and nodded her head. Then Mori went to the refrigerator and poured two glasses of milk. He handed Jessica her glass and took a seat next to her.

Jessica: "Thank you." She said while taking her glass.

Mori: "Now…what's wrong? Is it about the boys?"

Jessica: "Yeah. I wonder how they're taking all of this. This whole thing just happened so sudden. It's just so much for them dad."

Mori: "Oh? What makes you say that?"

Jessica: "Sometimes I feel like they just want to be regular kids. You know. Have a regular Spring Break or Summer Vacation without something always crazy happening."

Mori scratched the top of his head.

Mori: "Yes I…I see what you mean."

Jessica: "I'm beginning to regret ever agreeing with Sam to send our boys away. I should have made them stay here. I'm worried about them being up there by themselves."

Mori: "Well don't you trust the boys? Besides, Rocky is with them. He's always got everything under control."

Jessica: "Of course I trust them dad, but the whole ordeal just has me on edge. The thought of some mad man plotting revenge against your children just makes you so unsettled."

She took a sip out of her glass and then continued after a short silence.

Jessica: "Do you think that Snyder would really go after them?"

Mori: "Listen. If there is one thing that I've learned about my grandsons and their adventures, it would be this. They always come out of their situation stronger and wiser than before. The boys will become better after this whether Snyder finds them or not. I believe they will be safe and you have to believe also."

Mori took a sip out of his glass, while Jessica thought about it. She understood what Mori told her, but the mother in her just wanted them back home safe and sound. She decided to finish her glass.

Jessica: "Thanks dad."

She took her glass to the sink to wash it.

Mori: "Are you going to be alright?" He asked

Jessica: "I should be fine. Thanks for the talk"

Mori: "You're welcome. You know you can still come to me if you have any problems. I'll always be here for you when you need me."

Jessica gave her father a kiss on the cheek and took his empty glass to wash it. Mori got up from the table and started to walk out of the kitchen. He turned around tell Jessica one more thing.

Mori: "When you're done, you should head up to bed. You still need your rest."

Jessica: "I will."

Mori: "Okay…goodnight."

Jessica: "Goodnight dad."

--

It was dark in the mountains as the clouds and stars filled the night sky above the three brothers. When Rocky went out on his walk earlier to clear his head, Colt had set up the small tent that Rocky had packed with him. Before it got dark, Rocky was able to start a fire. The brothers had moved Tum Tum, who was still unconscious, into the tent to rest. Rocky and Colt just stayed outside and sat across from each other around the open fire. Neither of them said a word to each other. Colt stared at Rocky while Rocky examined the fire. They just sat there in silence until Colt couldn't take it anymore. He finally spoke.

Colt: "Look Rocky! I'm sorry okay! I know what I did was stupid! If I could go back to before all of this happened, I would have never took us off trail to begin with." He said apologetically.

Rocky remained silent. He just looked at the burning flames as they crackled with the colors red, yellow, and orange mixing together.

Colt let out a sigh. This whole thing was really getting to him.

Colt: "I know that you're mad at me…You have every right to be, but I need you to hurry up and forgive me. I can't stand this guilt anymore Rock!"

Rocky: "……."

Colt: "Come on Rocky! At least speak to me!" He pleaded.

Rocky: "…Sometimes I just don't get you Colt…I really don't."

Colt: "Wha…?"

Rocky: "I don't understand how you can be so reckless. Sure you're sorry, but did you _**really **_learn from what you did today?"

Colt was then silent. He knew exactly what he was going to tell Rocky.

Colt: "Yes I did." He pulled the disposable camera out of his pocket. "I know I'm reckless and I'm always quick to act first and think later. That's just how I am…, but...I did have a reason for it this time."

Rocky: "Oh really? And what might that be?" He said a little frustrated

Colt: "It's…our parents."

Rocky was confused now.

Rocky: "What do they have to do with it?"

Colt continued to fiddle around with the camera and continue.

Colt: "I just wanted to let mom and dad know that I do care about what they think. I really do. I wanted to just once be congratulated for something rather than get yelled at for something else."

Rocky cocked his head to the side and tried to see where Colt was going with this.

Colt: "When mom gave me this camera, I knew that it was an opportunity to make both of them happy for once. They would finally be proud of me, but…I was willing to do anything to get that praise from them. Even if it meant getting lost or someone getting hurt. I just lost myself in my _obsession._"

Colt took a long look at his camera as he held it in his hand. He threw it to the ground next to Rocky's foot, buried his face in his hands, and began to cry again.

Colt: "Damn!" He said in tears.

Rocky stood up.

Rocky: "Colt…"

Colt: "I know what I've done was wrong! I'm sorry! I don't know what else to do to make you forgive me!" He shouted in emotion.

Rocky looked at his younger brother and then at the camera by his foot. He let out a sigh and picked it up. He walked over to Colt and began to pat his back.

Rocky: "Hey it's okay. I shouldn't have gotten so mad and hit you like that. You just had me really scared today. I'm just thankful that I didn't lose you two."

Rocky held the camera in front of Colt's face, and Colt saw it. He looked back up at Rocky with a _'are you sure?'_ kind of look. Rocky nodded his head, and Colt wiped his eyes and let out a smile.

Rocky: "I forgive you."

Colt: "Thanks Rocky!"

They smiled at each other until they heard movement inside of the tent.

Colt: "Is that Tum?" He said looking back.

Rocky: "It's gotta be. Come on."

The two brothers came in to the tent to see their younger brother sitting up. He looked a bit confused while he tampered with the patch on his forehead. His brothers couldn't be any happier.

Colt: "Tum you're awake!"

He came and gave Tum Tum a quick hug as Rocky came up behind Colt.

Rocky: "How are you feeling Tum?"

Tum Tum: "What's going on you guys? What happened?"

Colt: "Don't you remember anything?"

Tum Tum: "Well…" He rubbed his forehead. "I just remember water…**lots** of water!"

Rocky finally came up next to him and ruffled Tum's hair.

Rocky: "Well that doesn't matter now. You gave us quite a scare today buddy."

Tum Tum: "Sorry."

Colt: "No Tum. I'm sorry. If I hadn't dragged you along, you wouldn't have fallen in."

Rocky: "Colt. We're over that now."

Rocky looked at both his brothers.

Rocky: "No more apologies. I'm just glad that you guys are still here and alive."

Colt: "Thanks Rock."

Rocky: "Hey. It's the truth."

Tum Tum: "Can we eat now?"

Rocky and Colt laughed. Everything seemed normal again.

Rocky: "It's late, but what the heck. We might as well."

Colt: "Yeah I am pretty hungry. Let's just finish what ever we have left."

Tum Tum: "Sounds perfect!"

Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum had their small meal and then slept in the tent with the sounds of nature to lull them to sleep.

**End of Chapter!**


	9. Lost

Rocky woke up to the sound of singing birds and the wind blowing through the leafy trees. He rose up and stretched his arms letting out a yawn. He looked next to him to see Tum Tum still asleep, but when looked on his left to see Colt, he wasn't next to him.

Rocky: "Colt? Where did he go?" He whispered to himself

Rocky opened the front of the tent, and stuck his head through. He immediately felt the sun's warm rays fall on his face. He closed his eyes gently as the sun had him in a temporary state of relaxation. He felt as if he couldn't get enough of it. When he finally opened his eyes, he easily spotted Colt next to the river. He was sitting on the bank observing it's comforting flow. Rocky came out and decided to join him.

Rocky: "Good morning." He said.

Colt became slightly startled and jumped at the sound of his older brother's voice.

Colt: "Morning."

Colt let out a sigh and continued watching the river.

Rocky: "What? Did I scare you?" He laughed.

Colt: "N…no!" He lied.

Rocky shook his head laughing as he sat next to him.

Rocky: "Well anyway. What are you doing up so early? I'm usually the first one up."

Colt: "I don't know." He said hunching his shoulders "I just kinda woke up. No alarm clock, no Mom calling my name, no smelling breakfast being cooked. It just sort of happened. It felt good to wake up on my own for once, so I just came out here to relax. Pretty stupid huh?"

Rocky: "You're kidding me right?! That's pretty cool. I was about to do the same thing until I saw you were out here."

Colt: "Oh…How did you sleep anyway?"

Rocky: "Great actually."

Colt: "Well that's good. Is Tum still sleeping?"

Rocky: "Yeah. He's still out like a light."

Colt: "Ha ha. Some things never change."

They both laughed.

Rocky: "Yeah I guess."

There was a silence.

Colt: "So…what now?"

Rocky: "Hm?"

Colt: "Well we are lost. What are we going to do? The river took us way off of the trail, and climbing back up the side of the cliff where the waterfall dropped us seems near impossible."

Rocky: "No need to worry. I still have the map remember? We can find another route back to the cabin."

Colt: "Wow. How could I forget about something like that? Come on. Let's see it."

Rocky: "Okay. Now you know that we're not completely lost. There's hope."

Rocky got up and went to his bag. Once he got there, he realized that the pocket that he had placed the map in was empty. His eyes widened and he began to frantically search through the bag.

Rocky: "Oh no…Oh no…no no." He said to himself.

Colt stood up and looked back at his brother.

Colt: "Hey you okay Rock? What's wrong?"

Rocky stood up and and turned around towards Colt.

Rocky: "Now we're officially lost."

Colt: "What? Don't tell me that…"

Rocky: "Yep. The map's gone. It must have fallen out when we fell down that waterfall."

Colt fell on his bottom and through up his hands as if he gave up.

Colt: "Just perfect."

Rocky: "Don't worry. We are just going to have to go the opposite direction of the river and hope that we come across something familiar."

Colt: "I guess we have to. It's not like we have any other options."

Tum Tum soon crawled out of the tent.

Tum Tum: "Hey. What are you guys doing?" He said in a tired voice.

Colt: "We're trying to figure out how to get back. The map's gone."

Tum Tum: "What? That means we're stuck here! We'll starve to death!"

Rocky rolled his eyes.

Rocky: "Tum calm down. Nobody's gonna starve. We'll find a way back. I promise. Okay…?"

Rocky looked to both of his brothers for a response. Colt immediately nodded his head in agreement. Rocky looked down at Tum Tum. He took a few seconds, but he eventually nodded. Rocky smiled and then continued.

Rocky: "Thanks guys. I'm just going to need you to trust me. I can't do this without you."

Colt: "I'm not about to abandon you Rocky. It's the least I can do after what I've done."

Tum Tum: "Yeah. We can't give up. Grandpa wouldn't want us to and neither would Mom or Dad."

Rocky: "Good. Now let's get everything packed up. I want to get back before Dad or Mom find out that we're missing."

Colt: "I couldn't agree with you more there."

The boys had finished putting the tent away and packed up their supplies. They were soon off in the opposite direction of the way the river went. They walked for about an hour, but the boys killed time by talking along the way.

Colt: "What're you thinking about Rocky?"

Rocky: "Hm? Oh…um…nothing."

Colt: "Yes you are! Come on what is it?" He said in a teasing tone.

Rocky: "It's nothing Colt." He said getting frustrated.

Colt: "Man if I knew any better, I'd say that you're almost a better liar than I am!"

This made Rocky angry.

Rocky: "Would you lay off it already! I told you that I'm not thinking about anything."

Colt started to laugh.

Tum Tum: "Colt! Cut it out! Leave Rocky alone!"

Colt stopped laughing and looked at Tum Tum with a surprising look.

Colt: "Jeez. Aren't we sensitive?"

Tum Tum: "Well you shouldn't bother him."

Rocky soon cracked a smile and looked at his youngest brother.

Rocky: "Thanks Tum."

Tum Tum: "No problem. Because I know good and well that you are thinking about _**Emily!**_" He said with a smile creeping across his face.

Rocky: "Wh…what?!"

Rocky's face began to turn red as Colt busted out into an even harder laughter. Rocky then began to hear that famous yet annoying chant.

Colt & Tum: "Rocky loves Emily. Rocky loves Emily! Rocky loves Emily!!"

Rocky: "Ugh! You two are impossible!"

As their teasing chant continued, Tum Tum suddenly stopped and held his forehead from sudden pains.

Tum Tum: "Ow! Oowww…"

Rocky: "Tum what's wrong?!"

Rocky came over and knelt down to Tum's level.

Tum Tum: "It's my head. It just started hurting out of nowhere. It feels like it's throbbing pretty bad."

Rocky felt concerned that his brother could have possibly received a concussion from the river incident, but he wasn't entirely sure.

Rocky: "Okay Tum. Let me take a look at it."

Rocky began to pull the bandage off of Tum's forehead to take a look. Tum grabbed Rocky's hand and shoved it away because of the pain.

Tum Tum: "Ow Rocky! That hurt!"

Rocky: "Would you hold still already?! I'm just gonna look at it!"

Rocky continued to peel the bandage away to see that the bruise hadn't really changed from the last time he saw it. It was still a blackish grey and almost as big of a golf ball.

Colt: "Well how is it?"

Rocky: "It doesn't look like it has gotten worse or anything, but I don't know."

Rocky carefully put the bandage back where it was before.

Tum Tum: "Can we just take a quick break."

Colt: "That doesn't sound like a bad idea Rocky. Let's take a load off."

Rocky: "Took the words right out of my mouth. Okay. Let's take a break."

The three brothers sat down under a one of the tall trees in the forest and began to talk to each other.

Colt: "So I wonder how Emily's doing."

Rocky: "Colt."

Colt threw his arms up in defense.

Colt: "Hey hey! I'm serious! Don't bite my head off and drain my blood!" He laughed. "Didn't she say that she was going to Florida to visit some relatives?"

Rocky: "Oh yeah. She sure did. I wonder how she's doing."

Colt: "She sounded like she really wanted us to go with her."

Tum Tum: "No. It sounded like she wanted _Rocky_ to go with her!" He teased.

Rocky: "Ha ha. Very funny." He said sarcastically.

Colt: "I wonder what we should tell her once we get back."

Rocky: "Easy. We went into the mountains to get away from a psychopath that is after us. We went on a hike, fell down a waterfall, and got lost. Simple right?"

Tum and Colt laughed.

Colt: "I guess it is that simple, but do you know what would be icing in the cake?"

Rocky: "What?"

Colt: "If that loon actually found us up here."

Rocky: "Um…okay…"

Tum Tum: "Don't say that Colt! That's pretty creepy."

Colt: "I was just joking guys! Come on! Lighten up!"

??: "Yeah boys. Lighten up."

The three ninjas stood startled and tried to here where the voice had came from. They all went back to back in their ninja stances.

Colt: "Who's there?!" He shouted.

??: "My my my. It hasn't been that long has it?"

Colt looked at Rocky.

Colt: "Rocky…it can't be…"

Rocky: "…Snyder…"

Tum Tum: "Guys…I don't…feel so good."

Rocky: "What's the matter?"

Tum Tum: "It's…my head. It really hurts. I need to…sit…"

Tum started to fall back, but Rocky caught him in time.

Rocky: "Oh no. Tum Tum you awake?"

Tum Tum: "…Sorry guys."

Rocky looked back up at Colt who was still in his stance.

Rocky: "Colt! If that really is Snyder then we better get out of here fast!"

Colt: "How?"

Rocky: "I don't know! We just need to get away from him!"

Colt: "…Okay. Let's go."

Snyder: "You boys aren't leaving so soon are you?"

Colt was getting fed up with him.

Colt: "Come out Snyder! Show yourself!"

Rocky: "No Colt! Don't provoke him! We have to get away while we still can!"

Colt began to ball up his fists as they shook in anger. He soon gave into Rocky.

Colt: "(sighs) Alright."

Rocky: "Thanks. Let's hurry."

Rocky began to carry Tum on his back while Colt followed behind. Suddenly a shuriken flew out of nowhere and cut Colt's left arm. The cut was small, but it broke the skin and a bit of blood began to run down his arm.

Colt: "Ah! What the?!"

Rocky turned around from the noise.

Rocky: "What? What is it?"

Tum Tum: "Yeah! What's the matter?"

Colt: "I…I was cut by something just now. That bastard!"

Snyder then fell from the tall trees and landed in front of them in his maroon ninja suit. The two boys quickly backed away from him. Colt stood in front of Rocky and took his stance. Snyder let out an evil laugh.

Snyder: "Do you honestly think that you can beat ME?"

Colt smirked.

Colt: "I know I can. I've gotten a whole lot better since the last time you saw me."

Snyder: "Then you're more than welcome to make the first move Douglas."

Colt: "My pleasure! AYAAAAH!"

Rocky: "No Colt!"

Colt threw a punch at Snyder's face, but he was able to side step it easily. Colt was temporarily thrown off balance due to his momentum, but regained it and continued his attack. Every punch he threw at Snyder was dodged, and all of Colt's kicks were blocked. He kept trying to land a blow on Snyder but to no avail. Snyder finally caught one of Colt's punches.

Colt: "!!"

Snyder: "Hahaha! Let's see how much you will need this hand Douglas!"

Snyder began to squeeze Colt's right fist tightly and put him in an excruciating amount of pain. Colt gritted his teeth and held back his yells. Snyder was ready to break his hand.

Snyder: "I hope will like your new life as a leftie! Haha!"

Rocky: "Colt!"

Rocky let Tum off of his back and rushed to Colt's aid. Snyder saw Rocky approaching and threw Colt to the side. Colt fell to the ground as he held his right hand with his eyes closed. Snyder took off towards Rocky and laid a devastating punch to Rocky's stomach. Rocky froze where he stood. He could barely breathe as everything began to get quiet. Then everything became black. All he could hear was Snyder's laughter echoing over him.

**End of Chapter! Reviews please! ******


	10. Let's End This

**Almost Done! Thanks for reading along!**

Emily: "Oh Rocky! I'm so glad that your parents are letting you go to Florida with me! It's going to be so much fun!"

Rocky: "Yeah thanks Emily. I don't think they would have let me go if you hadn't convinced them."

Emily: "It's really no problem. I just happen to have that magic touch that nobody else has."

Rocky: "You sure do."

Emily's mother called out to them.

Mother: "Come on you two! We're going to miss our flight!"

Emily: "Mom. We're so early though!"

Mother: "You never know what might happen, so let's pick up the pace."

Emily & Rocky: "Yes Ma'am!"

They both began to walk faster to catch up to her.

Rocky: "Is she always like this?"

Emily had to laugh at that comment.

Emily: "No silly! She's just like that when we have to travel, especially when it involves planes. We could be as early as three hours before our flight, but she'll still go into her little 'panic mode'."

Rocky: "So she's gonna be on complete edge the whole trip huh?"

Emily: "Yep. So it's best we both stay off her bad side."

The two laughed and hurried along. They both made it to the waiting area and took their seats. Both of Emily's parents we're already sitting there waiting for them. Emily's mom was sitting straight up as she was tapping her foot nervously. While the father was on his cell phone talking to his brother that they were going to be staying with in Florida.

Rocky: "So what's your uncle's family like?"

Emily: "I can't really say. I haven't seen them in over ten years, so I hardly remember them. We do write each other all of the time though, so hopefully that would break up any awkwardness."

Rocky: "Right."

Rocky looked around and then noticed a food court. At that moment Rocky's stomach began to growl.

Rocky: "I'm kind of hungry."

Emily: "What? You didn't eat breakfast this morning?"

Rocky: "Not very much. I just had an apple and rushed out of the door when my bags were packed. I guess I got so excited, I just forgot about my hunger."

Emily: "Well do you wanna go to the food court? It beats waiting here."

Rocky: "I might as well. It's not like we're pressed for time or anything."

Emily: "Haha. You're right. Mom?"

Mother: "Yes dear?"

Emily: "Rocky and I are going to the food court. We'll be right back."

Mother: "What? No just stay here!"

Emily: "But Mom! It's right over there. You can still see us. It's no big deal."

Mother: "Emily. You know better than to argue with me."

Father: "Oh honey. Let them go already. We still have an hour before we need to board our flight. I swear I still don't know why I let you talk me into getting here so ridiculously early. Go on ahead Emily, but don't stay too long okay?"

Mother: "Well…alright. Just hurry back!"

Emily: "Thanks Dad! Come on Rocky!"

Emily grabbed Rocky's hand and sped off towards the food court's short lines. They stopped when they made it.

Emily: "Phew! I thought she'd never let us go!"

Rocky: "Wow. She sure is a different person in these airports. Are you sure she isn't just afraid of flying?"

Emily: "That's the weird part. When ever we are on a flight, she loves it, but when at the actual airport, she's frantic and all over the place! She's a mystery to me sometimes. I can hardly figure her out."

After a few minutes, they were finally next in line.

Cashier: "Hi. What can I get for ya?"

Rocky: "Hello. May I have the…"

Rocky looked up at the menu only to see that it was completely blank! He froze in the middle of his sentence and then began to just zone out.

Emily: "Rocky? What do you want? Are you okay?"

Rocky: "……."

Emily: "What's the matter? Rocky? Rocky? Rocky?..."

Rocky's name began to repeat over and over again in his mind. He could only hear Emily's voice, and with every 'Rocky' the voice became more and more distorted.

"Rocky?...Rocky?...Rocky?...Rocky?..."

??: "Rocky!"

Rocky: "Huh!?" He said panicked.

Colt: "It's about time you woke up."

Tum Tum: "Yeah. We've been calling your name forever!"

Rocky: _'It was another dream?' _He thought.

Rocky was about to rub his eyes until he then realized that his hands were tied behind his back. His wrists were tied up along with his brothers, and their backs faced each other. Rocky was surprised, but then became calm and studied his new environment. He was in an old, beat up, and abandoned shack that was somewhere in the woods they were in.

Rocky: "What happened?"

Colt: "One word…Snyder."

Tum Tum: "He caught us and put us in here."

Rocky: "Now I remember. Are you two okay? Did he hurt you? How is your hand Colt?"

Colt: "It's still sore, but I'll live."

Rocky: "Tum. How's your head?"

Tum Tum: "I'm fine, but these ropes hurt. They're tied so tight."

Rocky wiggled his hands around in his ropes, but realized that they weren't very tight. Matter of fact, they were very poorly tied.

Rocky: "Well Snyder must have used all of his energy to tie you up Tum because he sucked at tying mine."

Rocky took a minute to undo his bonds and then immediately turned around to undo Colt and Tum Tum's.

Colt: "Cool. Now let's get out of here before he comes back."

Rocky: "Wait! I hear foot steps!"

They all froze and they could then clearly hear the foot steps. They were getting closer and closer!

Tum Tum: "I hear them too! It's Snyder! Let's get outta here!"

Rocky: "No! If we take off now, he'll surely catch up to us. We have to give ourselves a better head start. Quick! Act like your hands are still tied! Hurry!"

The brothers put their hands behind their backs to pretend that they were still tied up. Snyder entered the room.

Snyder: "It seems all of you have finally woken up. Good. Now I can really have my fun with you."

Rocky: "Why are you doing this?!"

Snyder began to slowly walk around the boys circling them as he spoke.

Snyder: "It's pretty obvious. Revenge. Did you really think that I was going to serve that crummy 20 year sentence? They can't hold me forever you know."

Rocky: "How did you find us?"

Snyder let out a menacing laugh.

Snyder: "My boy. I have eyes all around the city. One of my men could easily follow you. It was getting to you without getting caught that was the annoying part, but I found a way." He laughs. "Just throw the FBI some false leads on my location, and make my move when you boys were really alone. I say that I did a pretty good job."

Rocky: "You're not going to get away with this! Our dad will come!"

Snyder bent down in front of Rocky and smirked.

Snyder: "No. You're wrong Douglas. Nobody's coming to save you. Not even your worthless father!"

At that moment, Rocky pulled his hand out from behind his back and poked Snyder in both of his eyes. Snyder let out a scream in agony.

Snyder: "Aaaaaah!"

Rocky: "Come on guys! Now!!"

The three took off as Snyder blindly tried to grab for them but was unable to. They had now made it out of the cabin and were now running trying to escape. They had no idea which way to run. They just knew that they had to get away from him. The boys continued to sprint until they eventually ran out of breath and came to a stop. They heard Snyder's enraged voice in the distance.

Snyder: "You're not going to get away!"

The boys looked back in the direction of the voice, and were surprised at how quickly Snyder's eyes had recovered. He was already in pursuit and didn't sound like he was playing anymore.

Colt: "I don't believe it! He's up already and chasing us!"

Tum Tum: "I don't think that I can run anymore." He said in between a breath.

Rocky looked at his brothers and then back at Snyder's direction. He had already made up his mind at this point.

Rocky: "Colt."

Colt: "Yeah Rocky?"

Rocky: "I'm gonna need you to take Tum Tum and get out of here."

Tum Tum: "Wait Rocky. What about you?"

Rocky: "I'm going to hold him off."

Colt: "Rocky. You're crazy!"

Tum Tum: "We're not leaving you!"

Rocky: "You don't have a choice! If you get caught by Snyder again, he won't let us escape easily."

Colt: "But Rocky."

Rocky came over to Colt and put both of his hands on his shoulders. He looked him right in the eyes.

Rocky: "I'll be fine. Just get him and yourself away from here. Don't worry. I won't let Snyder have his way."

Colt studied his brother carefully. Rocky had no reason to lie. Colt had no choice but believe in his older brother. After that he let out a sigh.

Colt: "Okay Rocky. You can count on me. You just take care of yourself."

Rocky nodded his head and smiled.

Tum Tum: "You promise you'll come back?"

Rocky: "Promise. Now you guys need to get moving."

Colt: "Let's go Tum!"

Rocky watched his two brothers make their escape.

Rocky: _'Be safe.' _He thought

He then took off in the opposite direction towards Snyder, and finally met him face to face.

Snyder: "Well well. Look who's trying to become the hero."

Rocky took his fighting stance.

Rocky: "It ends here Snyder. I won't let you cause my family problems anymore. You're done!"

Snyder: "Oh we'll see."

Snyder took his fighting stance, and Rocky was ready for him. The two ran towards each other to begin their fight which Rocky was planning on making it the final battle.

Colt and Tum Tum were still running with Colt leading the way. He suddenly came to a sudden stop, and Tum Tum crashed into his back.

Tum Tum: "Hey! What did you stop for?!"

Colt: "I don't believe it. Tum look!"

Tum Tum: "What? What is...Oh my gosh!!"

They both had spotted the rock formation that they first saw on their hike. They were no longer lost, and the ninjas couldn't get any happier.

Colt: "We're saved! Come on…Tum Tum?"

Tum Tum: "We have to go back. I'm worried about Rocky."

Colt: "What?! No. Rocky told us both to escape and now we have a chance to get help. Besides, he'd kill me if I brought you back!"

Tum Tum: "But if we go to the cabin, help might arrive too late!"

Colt: "Look. I'm in charge, and I say that we keep moving. We follow Rocky's orders! Got it?!"

Tum Tum: "I know you want to go back Colt."

Colt: "….."

Tum Tum: "Rocky would never abandon us, and I know that deep down you could never abandon him or me either."

Colt thought about Tum's words carefully and let out a smile.

Colt: "…You're right kid. I really do want to go back."

Tum Tum: "I knew you did."

Colt: "Right. Let's move. Even the great Rocky's going to need help from us at sometime."

The two smiled and nodded their heads to each other and took off back towards Rocky.

Rocky had put up a good fight against Snyder, but became quickly outmatched due to Snyder having more experience. Rocky was bruised up with a bloody nose and lip, but he managed to mess up Snyder's face a bit as his face was covered in smaller bruises. Snyder was holding the young ninja up in the air by his neck. Rocky was finding it harder and harder to breathe.

Snyder: "Wow. I'm actually quite impressed! Mori taught you well, but not well enough I'm afraid."

Rocky: "Let…me…go."

Snyder: "Look at you. You're so pathetic. Once I finish you, I'll hunt down your brothers and kill them too."

Rocky: "…N…no."

Snyder: "Oh yes. Well…goodbye."

Snyder began to squeeze his neck adding more and more pressure to it trying to snap it until a camera flew out of nowhere and smacked him dead on the side of his face. Snyder dropped Rocky to the ground to hold the side of his head. Rocky fell to his knees as he coughed trying to catch his breath. He looked at the camera on the ground and instantly recognized it.

Rocky: "…Colt?"

Colt: "How about you fight us Snyder!?"

Tum Tum: "Yeah! Leave Rocky alone!"

Snyder looked up to see both Tum Tum and Colt standing at a distance in their fighting stances.

Snyder: "Look who decided to come back. I'm guessing you want all of your funerals to be on the same day. You're more than welcome to join your brother."

Colt: "Not! We're here to take you out! We've got some unfinished business!"

Snyder: "Well then allow me to officially end it for you!"

Snyder charged Colt and Tum in a rage and began fighting. Snyder was on an all out offensive. Punches and kicks were constantly thrown at Colt and Tum Tum, and all they could do was block and dodge the moves. It went on until Snyder saw an opening that he couldn't pass up. He landed a strong punch on Tum Tum, and then turned to Colt and gave him a powerful kick to his side knocking him down.

Snyder: "I thought you were going to take me down. What a shame. I thought your father would have taught you better than to lie to people. Oh well. It looks like you liars will have to pay with your lives."

Snyder pulled out a long knife that he had tucked away and started to fiddle with it.

Snyder: "Now…which one should I do first?"

Rocky: "Neither."

Snyder turned around to see Rocky standing behind him. Rocky then stabbed Snyder in his left thigh with one of the knives that Snyder had dropped during their fight. Rocky left the knife in his thigh as Snyder screamed in pain and stumbled away from the brothers and fell on his butt.

Snyder: "Aaaah! AAAH! YOU LITTLE!"

Rocky ran to help up his brothers.

Rocky: "You guys okay?"

Colt: "Yeah. Thanks to you. I hope you're not mad."

Rocky: "How can I be? You saved my life! I couldn't be prouder. Oh yeah and I believe this belongs to you."

Colt: "Huh?"

Rocky handed Colt the slightly cracked disposable camera that he had thrown at Snyder and smiled.

Tum Tum: "Guys look out!"

Rocky and Colt looked up in alarm and noticed Snyder holding and aiming a pistol at them. Out of a natural reflex, Rocky shoved Colt and Tum behind himself.

Snyder: "If you think that you've won, then you are sorely mistaken! Hahaha!"

BAM!!

All three boys flinched. After a short silence, Rocky felt his body for any wounds but found nothing. He looked forward to find only that Snyder had a red hole in his forehead lying on the ground motionless.

??: "Boys! Boys are you alright!?"

All three looked behind themselves and saw that it was their father.

Rocky, Colt & Tum: "DAD!"

They all ran to him and gave him a group hug.

Samuel: "Are you guys alright? You're not hurt are you?"

Rocky: "No dad. We're fine now."

Tum Tum: "We're just glad to see you."

Samuel: "I had my entire team searching for you. I'm just glad I wasn't too late."

Samuel looked over his sons shoulders.

Samuel: "Did I get good this time. I want make sure that he can never get back up."

Colt: "You got him alright." He laughed.

Samuel: "Good. Now let's get you guys home. Your mother's worried sick about you."

Rocky: "No problem there. I'm ready to go."

**End of Chapter! **


	11. Revealed Feelings

**Authors Note: ** This is the final chapter to the story. Thank you everyone for reading my story and keeping up with me. I'm now starting on a new 3 Ninjas story, and I should be posting some new chapters pretty soon. Feel free to leave comments and email me for possible story requests. You never know! Your idea could be my next story! Thanks and enjoy the conclusion!

It's been two days since the incident, and now the boys are safe back at their home enjoying the rest of their break. The three brothers were all in the living room with their mother. Tum Tum was watching television. Rocky was on the phone with Emily, and Colt was showing Jessica all of the pictures that he took for her.

Colt: "Oh yeah! Mom look at this picture. It's my favorite. You can see the entire mountain range on this one. Pretty cool huh?"

Colt handed his mother the picture and she took it. She quickly put her hand on her chest and smiled.

Jessica: "Oh it's so beautiful! I really like it." She looked at the next photo. "You even got a picture of the river! It's amazing!" She turned to the next one. "This bush of flowers looks wonderful! Oh how lovely! You did such a great job honey. Thank you."

Colt: "Ah it was nothing. No trouble at all."

Tum Tum playfully rolled his eyes at hearing that.

Tum Tum: _"Yeah right…"_

Jessica: "Did you say something sweety?"

Tum Tum looked back from the T.V.

Tum Tum: "Nope. I didn't say anything." He lied.

Jessica: "Well anyway, I'll buy a photo album sometime today while I'm out so we can put the pictures in later. Is that okay with you?"

Colt: "Yeah that's fine."

Jessica: "Which reminds me. Jo called yesterday asking for you. I didn't want to wake you so I told her you'd talk to her today. Do you want to go over there now?"

Colt got excited and sat up on the sofa.

Colt: "Sure!"

Tum Tum: "Can I come too?"

Jessica: "Well that's fine with me honey. Just go get changed."

Tum Tum: "Okay."

Tum Tum dropped the television remote and jetted upstairs.

Jessica: "Rocky?"

Rocky was still on the phone, so he held the phone down for a moment so Emily couldn't hear him.

Rocky: "Yeah Mom?"

Jessica: "We're going to Jo's house for a visit. Do you want to come along? We're leaving in a few minutes."

Rocky: "Sure I'll come."

Rocky turned his attention back to the phone.

Rocky: "Emily? I'm gonna have to go. I'll talk to you later okay?...Bye."

Jessica: "Alright you two. Upstairs."

Rocky & Colt: "Yes ma'am."

When they had finally changed, Jessica had driven herself and the boys to Jo's house. It was about a 45 minute drive. Rocky sat in the front with Jessica as Colt and Tum Tum sat in the back. Rocky and Jessica spoke the entire way there. Tum Tum was now chewing on his third piece of Licorice minding his own business, and Colt was just staring out of the window. He didn't say a word. He was just thinking of what he would say to Jo once he saw her. After what happened before, he had no idea of how he would approach her. He let out a sigh.

Colt: _'What am I thinking? I don't know what to say to her!' _He thought

It wasn't long until they were there.

Jessica: "We're here kids."

They pulled up in front of the house and got out of the car. As usual Charlie heard the vehicle and came out to the front door with his wife and Jo to greet their visitors.

Charlie: "Hello Jessica. How are you and your boys doing?" He smiled.

Jessica: "We're doing wonderful. How are you?"

Charlie: "Great! Please come in."

Jessica: "Thank you."

Jo: "Hi everyone."

Everyone except Colt greeted her, and then there was an awkward silence. Jo walked up to Colt.

Jo: "Can I speak to you in private?"

Colt nodded, and the others went inside. Colt and Jo went to the same bench on the side of the house again. When they sat down, there was silence. Colt didn't even know what to say. Heck he couldn't even look at her! Jo broke the silence.

Jo: "I'm so embarrassed about my behavior towards you last time."

Colt: "Hm?"

Jo: "I was such a crybaby, and I didn't make the situation better by doing what I did."

There was another silence, but Jo continued.

Jo: "On top of that, I made you feel uncomfortable. It was really selfish of me, and I wanted to say…well…I wanted to say I'm sorry."

This is not what Colt expected to hear. He thought that he would be doing all of the talking, so this kind of surprised him. He still couldn't think of anything to say. The only statement that came out of his mouth was…

Colt: "…It's okay…" He said sincerely.

Jo: "No…No it's not okay."

Her gaze drifted towards the ground, but then she felt Colt grab a hold of her right hand. She looked up to see Colt smiling at her.

Colt: "No…It's _really _okay."

Jo smiled at him. She was just happy to see that Colt wasn't mad with her.

Jo: "Thanks for underst…"

She couldn't finish her sentence as she was cut off because Colt had leaned in and started to kiss her. She was surprised by his action at first, but she soon gave in and began to kiss him back. It went on for about six seconds until they broke it up.

Jo: _"Wow…" _She whispered.

Colt: _"…Yeah." He whispered back._

Their kiss had ended, but their foreheads were still touching as they gazed into each other's eyes with grins on their faces. It wasn't long until they heard snickering not too far from them. Colt turned to his right and spotted his brothers spying on them. Colt was stunned. He couldn't believe that his brothers had witnessed that. Rocky and Tum knew that Colt saw them but they didn't care. They saw this as an opportunity to tease him and rub it in his face.

Rocky: "See Tum?" He laughs. "I told you that he kissed her, but did you believe me? No!"

Tum Tum: "This is just too good! Now they're gonna get married and have like eleven kids!"

Jo just looked down and smiled even though she was a bit embarrassed, she still found it quite funny. Colt was not amused as his face turned completely red. Colt stood up in rage mode ready to kill.

Colt: "You guys are dead!"

Colt took off after them. Rocky and Tum laughed and ran away.

Tum Tum: "Haha! You shouldn't be mad and chasing us Colt!"

Rocky: "Yeah! You should be keeping your future wife company!"

Colt: "You're the ones who will need visitors for company in the hospital because that's where you're heading next!" He shouted while chasing them.

They sped around the house with Colt chasing them like there was no tomorrow. Jo just couldn't help but laugh at the three ninjas as they acted like ordinary quarreling siblings. She was glad to see everyone happy and back to normal.

**THE END!**


End file.
